Oct13Updates
October 31st, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween *Heisanevilgenius: World's Most Frustrating Game Show *Ross's Game Dungeon: CarnEvil *Ninja the Mission Force: Bruce the Invincible *Weekly Manga Recap: Future Diary *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ocean of Fear *Longbox of the Damned: Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors October 30th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Gorilla by Bruno Mars *Phelous (shows): The Garfield Show Halloween *Shameful Sequels: Spooky Buddies *Freeman's Mind: Civil Protection: Halloween Safety *MMO Grinder: Halloween Episode - Requiem *Longbox of the Damned: Captain America #326 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - What is Life? October 29th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Devil *Familiar Faces: Top 13 Weirdest Halloween Specials, Part 2 *Renegade Cut: Shakespeare in Lion King *Infomercialism: Tooth Tunes *Phelous: Halloweenie - The Best Costumes *Video Games Awesome: Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies Demo is AWESOME! *Longbox of the Damned: Tomb of Dracula #1 & Hack/Slash Omnibus Vol. 2 October 28th, 2013 *Familiar Faces: Top 13 Weirdest Halloween Specials, Part 1 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 2001 A Space Odyssey #1 *Anime Abandon: Twilight of the Cockroaches *Deja View: Japanese Planet of the Apes *Last on the Bandwagon: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadows of the Damned Parts 7-9 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Witch's Garden October 27th, 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Test Drive 3 *Obscurus Lupa: Rangoon Riffs - The Haunted Mouth *Video Games Awesome: Batman Arkham Origins is AWESOME! *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - City of Thieves *Longbox of the Damned: Gyo Vol. 1 October 26th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Brawl in the Balls *Diamanda Hagan: Nanoview - Doomsday County *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "The Counselor" & "Bad Grandpa" *Thumb Wars: Delaying Tactics *Longbox of the Damned: Star Trek #4-5 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Evicted October 25th, 2013 *DVD-R Hell: Pagan Invasion: Halloween, Trick or Treat? *E-Heroes: The Stanley Parable *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Guilty Conscience by Eminem ft. Dr. Dre *Game Den: Silent Hill Downpour Part 3 *Video Games Awesome: The Wolf Among Us is AWESOME! Episode 1, Part 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Wizard *Longbox of the Damned: I...Vampire! October 24th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Air Bud World Pup *Projector: Bad Grandpa *Ninja the Mission Force: Treasure of Bruce *Weekly Manga Recap: Blood Lad *Longbox of the Damned: The Secret Adventures of Houdini *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Memories of Boom Boom Mountain October 23rd, 2013 *Oancitizen: Why I Hate the Word Arthouse *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Toy Story of Terror *Projector: How I Live Now *Phelous: Halloweenie - Halloween Activities *Bennett The Sage: The Guyver Bloopers *Longbox of the Damned: Dracula Everlasting *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - My Two Favorite People October 22nd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Should We Scare the Shit Out of Our Kids? *Accursed Farms: Ross's Game Dungeon - Nyet 3 *One Hit Wonderland: Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell *Renegade Cut: Star Trek, 2001, and Space Intercourse *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Halloween 2013 *Longbox of the Damned: EEEK! Vol. 1 & Terror, Inc. October 21st, 2013 *Anime Abandon: The Guyver with the Nostalgia Critic *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man Crossfire *Deja View: King Kong vs. Doctor Who *MMO Grinder: Everquest 2 *Video Games Awesome: Forced is AWESOME! *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Beginnings 1 & 2 October 20th, 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Texas Chainsaw 3D *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at Trick 'R Treat *Diamanda Hagan: Nanoview - Orcs! *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Business Time *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Spotlight #5 *Video Games Awesome: Amnesia - A Machine for Pigs is AWESOME! October 19th, 2013 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Escape Plan" & "Carrie" *WTFIWWY: Live - Cop vs Squirrel *Video Games Awesome: The Wolf Among Us is AWESOME! *Vangelus: V-Build - Minipla Go-Busters *BT Podcast: I Squirtled Real Hard *Longbox of the Damned: Death Note Vol. 1 *Video Games Awesome: Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem is AWESOME! October 18th, 2013 *Projector: The Fifth Estate *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 10 Worst Eminem Songs (ft. Mues) *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at Ginger Snaps 3 *Shinkara: Disgaea 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ricardio the Heart Guy *Game Den: Silent Hill Downpour Part 2 *Longbox of the Damned: Day of Judgment October 17th, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Bruce's Greatest Revenge *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Jiggler *Guru Larry: Ghost Recon Online *The Cinema Snob: Xtro *Weekly Manga Recap: Tokyo Ghoul *Longbox of the Damned: Zombo - Can I Eat You, Please? *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Pokemon X - The First 20 Minutes October 16th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Jack the Ripper Goes West *Shameful Sequels: Inspector Gadget 2 *Phelous (shows): Garfield's Halloween Adventure *Renegade Cut: Killing Gandalf *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Enchiridion *Longbox of the Damned: Pet Shop of Horrors Vol. 1 October 15th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Sharknado *Accursed Farms: Ross's Game Dungeon - Tyrian *Longbox of the Damned: Tales from the Grave #3 & Creepy #12 *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at Ginger Snaps 2 *Comic Book Issues: Superior Spider-Man #15 & 16 *Video Games Awesome: Pokemon X is AWESOME! *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Pokemon X - The Best of the First 20 Minutes October 14th, 2013 *Phelous: Halloweenie - Better Than Better Decorations *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing From Another World: Climate of Fear #3 & 4 *Anime Abandon: Eyes of Mars *Reviewmageddon: GTA V Online Review *Video Games Awesome: Pokemon Snap is AWESOME! *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Tree Trunks October 13th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at Ginger Snaps *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Holy Grail by Jay-Z *The Blockbuster Buster (show): House of Wax *Infomercialism: Super Smart Mop *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Gameboy Pocket *Longbox of the Damned: Hellsing Vol. 1 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Sting October 12th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Katamari Dildocy *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Machete Kills" & "Captain Phillips" *Diamanda Hagan: Police Academy Marathon Parts 5, 6 & 7 *Vangelus: Lego Iron Man vs. The Mandarin Ultimate Showdown *Longbox of the Damned: Kill All Monsters Vol. 1: Ruins of Paris *Infomercialism: Shamwow Revisited *Weekly Manga Recap: Mahou Shoujo of the End October 11th, 2013 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Peace Keepers *Video Games Awesome: Beyond Two Souls is AWESOME! *Rap Critic Reviews: Berserk by Eminem *Diamanda Hagan: Police Academy Marathon Parts 3 & 4 *Longbox of the Damned: Frankenstein Mobster *Game Den: Silent Hill Downpour, Part 1 October 10th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Tower of Terror *Longbox of the Damned: Tales of the Zombie #1 *Ninja the Mission Force: The Real Bruce *Diamanda Hagan: Police Academy Marathon Parts 1 & 2 *Projector: Filth *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - The Vita TV Explained October 9th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Gravity *Phelous: Halloweenie - Scary Candy *Vangelus Reviews: Armored Red Power Ranger (SH Figuarts) *Longbox of the Damned: Infestation Vol. 1 *Video Games Awesome: Outlast is AWESOME! *BT Podcast: Love the Disgusting (Put It In Your Mouth) October 8th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Do We Love Zombies? *Renegade Cut: Theorizing Aladdin *Longbox of the Damned: Werewolves on the Moon vs. Vampires & Teen Titans Annual #1 *Video Games Awesome: Citizens of Earth Alpha is AWESOME! *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - R.I.P.D. *Review A Day: Splinter Cell: Double Agent October 7th, 2013 *Brows Held High: Room in Rome *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing from Another World: Climate of Fear #1-2 *Projector: Sunshine on Leith *Video Games Awesome: GTA V Online Attempt *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadows of the Damned Parts 4-6 October 6th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Panic at Malibu Pier *Infomercialism: Shamwow *Video Games Awesome: rain is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Hotel Transylvania *Longbox of the Damned: Children of the Grave *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Prisoners of Love October 5th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Naptime at 30,000 Feet *Vangelus Reviews: Tommy the Green Ranger (SH Figuarts) *Video Games Awesome: Samurai Gunn is AWESOME! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Gravity" and "Runner Runner" *Longbox of the Damned: Batman & Dracula: Red Rain *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - iPhone 5S First Impressions *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Trouble in Lumpy Space October 4th, 2013 *Projector: Diana *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Rush" and "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" *Longbox of the Damned: The Nightmare Factory *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Slumber Party Panic October 3rd, 2013 *Heisanevilgenius: Mission Illogical - Minority Report: Everybody Runs Part 1 *Longbox of the Damned: Frankenstein: Agent of SHADE *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Nintendo 2DS: Game Over or Game On? *Weekly Manga Recap: Rosario + Vampire *Brad Jones: "Shot on Shitteo" Vlog Days 2 & 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadows of the Damned (Parts 1-3) October 2nd, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Theme Park 3D Shows *Phelous (shows): Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time (Part 2) *MMO Grinder: Dragon's Prophet *Vangelus Reviews: Pacific Rim Knighthead (NECA Toys) *Projector: Runner Runner *Longbox of the Damned: Uzumaki Vol. 2 *BT Podcast: Cotton Candy Enema October 1st, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Shining (Mini-Series) *Renegade Cut: Iron Man and Post-9/11 America *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 9 - Bitter Flesh (Part 2) *Longbox of the Damned: The Crow *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Samsung A800 *PeanutButterGamer (show): Goodwill Games *Review A Day: Grand Theft Auto V - Collector's Edition Category:Updates